


How Could He Think? by Terence

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tells Jim that Simon has some mistaken ideas about their relationship. Second story in the Breakfast Triptych series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could He Think? by Terence

Rated PG-13 for suggested m/m relationship and language (you can still hear it on network TV). If you are offended by either, what are you doing on this list? 

Disclaimer: I do not intend to infringe upon the copyright as held by Pet Fly and UPN. I'm not making any money, and I don't own these characters (What I would do with them if I did...). 

## How Could He Think?: BreakfastTriptych II

by Terence  


I laughed at Blair when he told me that Simon was acting weird every time he was around Blair. "Its probably your aftershave, Chief." 

Sandburg just gave me a look that said get real, man!' 

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I am. I mean, you weren't there when he asked me if the two of us had any plans for Thanksgiving Dinner." Sandburg used his hands to add emphasis to his words. 

"What's so weird about that?" I asked. 

"It wasn't so much what he said, as the way he said it. Almost like I was your wife or something." Blair went back to his pancakes. 

I laughed again. "You're imagination is working over-time, Chief!" 

"It isn't just that. It's the way he's been acting around us lately, and some of the remarks he's been making." 

"Such as?" I asked. 

"Yesterday he asked me if we color-coordinated our underwear." Blair replied. 

I choked on my coffee. When I could catch my breath I asked, "He said what?" 

"Yeah. And, Jim?" Blair looked solemnly at me. "I'm pretty sure that he thinks that we're..." 

It's not often that I see my Guide at a total loss for words. I decided to enjoy it while I could. And, if I could also get in a little bit of teasing, so much the better. "...doing the horizontal mambo?" I suggested. 

"Jiiimmm!" Blair protested, his face going red. Sandburg put down his fork and buried his face in both hands. His shoulders began to shake and I started to worry that I'd pushed the joke too far. Then Sandburg sucked in a huge breath of air and I realized that he was laughing hysterically. It proved contagious, and I found myself snickering into my coffee cup. 

We finally regained control of ourselves. As Sandburg wiped the tears of laughter off of his face, I asked him, "Seriously, Chief. What is Simon doing that has you convinced that he thinks we're anything other than Sentinel and Guide?" 

"You mean the crack about the underwear wasn't enough?" Blair asked. He sighed. "Okay. Remember last week when Michaels rolled his squad-car and ended up in the Emergency Room?" 

"Yeah. We were there at the same time waiting for the hospital staff to put a couple of stitches into that guy we arrested--the one who tripped over his own feet while he was looking over his shoulder to see if we were getting too close." I grinned at the memory. 

"Uh-huh," Sandburg replied. "Remember how Simon acted when Michaels' wife got there?" 

"The same way he usually acts when he has to talk to the relatives of a wounded cop," I replied. 

"Yeah. Slightly solicitous. Very reassuring. Kind of glossing over the worst parts." 

"So?" 

"Well, that's the way he's been treating me lately every time you manage to get yourself into some situation when I'm not with you." Blair stated. 

"Oh, come on now, Chief! All that proves is that he's thinking of you as a civilian. And we all know that that's what you are." 

"A civilian *wife*," Blair corrected. 

He almost had me convinced. Only, Simon knows me too well for that. Hell, he knows Blair too well for that. How many times has one of Sandburg's girlfriends tracked him down at the station? The kid's got a harem you wouldn't believe. No one, least of all Simon, could mistake my Guide for anything less than a 100%, enthusiastically heterosexual male. 

"I still think you're imagining things. I mean, no one in their right mind would mistake either of us for..." It was my turn to fumble for words. 

"A couple?" Blair said helpfully. 

"Yeah," I agreed. "By the way, I think the varnish we put on your closet walls has had time enough to dry. After dinner tonight, I'll help you move your clothes and other stuff back down to your room." 

I could pinpoint the exact moment when the penny dropped. Sandburg's expression changed and his eyes were drawn up towards my bedroom. The same idea had just popped into my head. "You don't think...?" 

We looked speculatively at one another. "Nah," I said. "That wouldn't be enough to convince Simon that we're sleeping with one another. I mean, look at all the other evidence he has that we're not." 

There was a mischievous twinkle in Sandburg's eyes. I knew he was about to pay me back for the horizontal mambo' remark. "Yeah? Like you telling me not to substitute anything for the stuff you laid out for me, because I just got finished color-coordinating our clothes'," he quoted. 

"Oh," I said weekly, having forgotten that little joke. 

Sandburg was thinking back over Simon's visit of two days ago, and finding other incriminating evidence. "Then, there was me handing you the ketchup without you having to ask for it." 

"The two of us eating breakfast in our boxers," I added gloomily, having done some remembering of my own. "I'm beginning to get the picture." 

"Doesn't sound as crazy, now. Does it?" Sandburg rubbed it in. 

"No. I'll admit that you may be right. Though I still can't understand how he could think..." 

"Does it bother you?" Blair asked. 

"What? My boss thinking that I'm gay?" I asked. 

"Yeah." Blair sounded nervous. 

"Chief," I said quietly. "I stopped worrying about how other people see me a long time ago." 

"But, Simon is your friend," Sandburg protested. 

"Yeah. He is. And, if he ever asks me about it, I'll tell him the truth. In the meantime, it doesn't seem to have affected the way he treats me. Which just goes to prove that he really is my friend." 

"The only thing it's affected is the way Simon treats me," Blair complained. 

"He hasn't known you very long, Chief. He hasn't been... harassing you, has he?" I asked. 

"No." Blair sighed. "If anything, its made him more solicitous. I just wish he's treat me less as the significant other' of one of his detectives and more like he did before." 

"Give him time, Chief. Eventually he'll realize how wrong he is about this." I put my hand on Blair's arm. 

He grinned at me. "The sooner the better," he said before starting his clean-up of the breakfast dishes. 

I had to agree with him on that. But, as I stood under the shower, I started wondering about how our relationship looked to other people. After all, most of the guys at the station had no idea about my enhanced senses or Sandburg's role as my Guide. If it wasn't for the kid I think that I'd've blown my brains out long ago, or else I'd've gone crazy and been locked up someplace. 

It didn't really bother me that other people might mistake us for a couple. After all, I felt closer to Blair than to anyone else, including my ex-wife. I just hoped that the whole thing didn't bother the kid too much. But how could Simon think...?  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
